Love Hate (Chapter 2)
by Genichi Miki Koda
Summary: Datanglah ke tempat dimana kau melempar sepatumu ke kepalaku saat jam pulang. Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Penting!


**Disclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Urahara dan Hiyori**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Author : Baka Author :D**

"**Love Hate (Chapter 2)"**

**Hiyori Pov.**

Aku berjalan ke taman. Entah mengapa aku ingin menyendiri, menjauh dari kebisingan teman-temanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ngantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku duduk dibawah pohon & menyandarkan kepalaku ke batangnya yang kokoh. Tidak butuh satu menit aku sudah berada dialam mimpi.

"Hmm.."gumamku. Ku buka kedua mataku. Tampak wajah Urahara berada tepat didepan wajahku. Hmmm…, Ehhkkk?

"Heii! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar Mesum"teriakku begitu aku sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Urahara menjauhkan kepalanya dariku dan akupun langsung berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku cantik? Kalau kau suka padaku katakan saja. Tidak usah jadi penguntit seperti ini"kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Nani? Suka padamu? Hahahaha"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak mungkin suka padamu. Lihat dirimu. Sexy? enggak. Cantik? Juga enggak. Tinggi? Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari piaraanku. Feminim? Kau liar seperti laki-laki . Apakah wajar seorang Kisuke Urahara suka padamu?"

"Ck"decak Urahara Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Heii! Berhenti kau disitu"titahku. Tapi Urahara tetap melangkah meninggalkanku. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti lagi. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak menghiraukanku.

Baiklah Kisuke Urahara Rupanya kau mencoba menguji kesabaranku. Ku buka sepatuku. Setelah yakin telah membidik dengan benar, ku lempar sepatuku. Sepanjang 10 meter sepatuku melayang dengan bebasnya di udara hingga mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Urahara.,, Aishiteru sepatuku.

"Aww, Aduhh"ringis Urahara sambil mengelus kepalanya. Waw,, jitunya lemparanku. Sepertinya aku harus ikutan lomba lempar cakram nih.

"Aww"ringis Urahara lagi tapi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?

"Apa benar-benar sakit?"tanyaku khawatir sambil menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Tapi belum sempat jemariku menyentuh rambutnya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku ke pohon yang tidak jauh dariku.

"K..k…kau mau apa?"tanyaku sambil terbata-bata. Bukannya menjawab dia malah mendekatkan kepalanya padaku.

"kenapa? Apa kau takut?"tantang Urahara. Tatapan mata kami saling bertemu. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Ada apa denganku?

"Menjauh dariku"perintahku sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi dia malah mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat, Urahara makin mendekatkan kepalanya padaku.

**Hiyori Pov End.**

**Urahara Pov.**

"kenapa? Apa kau takut?"tantangku. Dapat kulihat wajah Hiyori menegang. Dia pasti takut sekarang. Hehehe. Rasakan. Tatapan kami saling bertemu.

"Menjauh dariku"perintahnya sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramanku, tapi itu malah membuatku lebih kuat mencengkram tangannya. Perlahan wajahku mendekati wajahnya hingga jarak diantara kami hanya lima centimeter. Wajahnya pucat.

_Buukk.._

Aku meringis untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Hiyori membenturkan dahinya ke dahiku saat wajah kami semakin dekat. Dia juga meringis kesakitan.

hah! Apa itu? Mengapa wajahnya semerah tomat?

"Kau… kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Tapi lain kali jangan harap"ancamnya tanpa melihat wajahku, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum.

**Urahara Pov End.**

**Author's Pov.**

Hiyori menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding . Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Ada apa denganku? Mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Apa aku sudah gila? Atau jangan-jangan aku punya penyakit jantung. Ibu, aku tidakk mau punya penyakit jantung"gumam Hiyori

"Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta"seru sahabat Hiyori,, Nanao yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Hiyori.

"Heii! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"tanya Hiyori

"Sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Jadi benar kau sedang jatuh cinta?"tanya Nanao.

"Hah? Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

"Apa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang saat dia ada didekatmu?" Hiyori mengangguk.

"Apa kau jadi susah bernafas saat saat mata kalian bertemu?" Sekali lagi Hiyori mengangguk.

"Itu berarti kau suka padanya, Hiyori,ah. Siapa? Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?"tanya Nanao bersemangat.

"Aku suka padanya? Tidak mungkin"gumam Hiyori, berjalan meninggalkan Nanao yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

**Author's Pov End**.

**Aizen Pov.**

_Wiushhh…_ Bunyi angin berhembus …

Dingin sekali malam ini. Ku tarik selimut yang terkapar di kursi lalu kulilitkan di tubuhku yang menggigil. Dingin-dingin begini Urahara sedang apa ya? Aku pun beranjak ke kamar Urahara

Di kamar Urahara ..

_Tok tok tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Urahara. Tidak ada jawaban. Ku ketuk lebih kuat. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia sudah tidur? Ku buka pintu perlahan berharap dia tidak terbangun.

Lho? Dia tidak ada dikasur. Di kamar mandi? Tidak ada juga. Aku mencarinya di balkon. Ternyata dia ada disini.

"Urahara San"panggilku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan tapi yang dipanggil malah tersentak.

"Ehkk!A-aizen San Kenapa kau disini !? Jangan mengagetkanku"bentak Urahara. Perasaan aku hanya menepuk pelan.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa daritadi ku panggil tidak menyahut?"kesalku.

"Gomen Aizen san"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"tanyaku.

"Ehk,,ti-tidak "jawab Urahara gagap.

"Terus kau kenapa?" Urahara hanya diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bilang"kataku, lalu keluar dari kamar Urahara.

**Aizen Pov End.**

**Urahara Pov**.

"Aku.. Sepertinya aku sedang.."

"Sedang apa?"tanya Aizen yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta"kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku yang bersemu merah.

"Siapa? Bagaimana orangnya?"tanya Aizen bersemangat.

"Dia sekelas denganku. gadis aneh yang beda dari lainnya. Jika Gadis lainnya sibuk shopping. Dia malah sibuk olahraga. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan. Gadis yang apa adanya. Tapi walaupun tidak pernah berdandan, dia Gadis yang cantik. Dua pasang mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang mungil, semua terlihat sempurna diwajahnya." Aku mencoba mengambil jeda dengan menutup mata.

"Tiap kali menutup mataku. Wajahnya selalu terbayang" Kini sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahku.

"Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu padanya"

"N-nani? Tembak? Ah, Tidak. Aku takut dia menolakku." Aizen menarik bahuku hingga kami saling berhadapan.

"Katakanlah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Tidak penting dia menerimamu atau tidak. Yang penting kau sudah menyatakannya"ujar Aizen

"Arigatou Aizen San"

**Urahara Pov End**.

**Author's Pov.**

Di kelas ..

"Hiyori, kita pulang duluan ya?"pamit Nanao dan Yoruichi.

"Ya"jawab Hiyori. Dia sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Saat akan memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas, sebuah surat jatuh dari salah satu buku.

_**To : Hiyori**_

_**Datanglah ke tempat dimana kau melempar sepatumu ke kepalaku saat jam pulang. Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Penting!**_

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

Di taman belakang sekolah.

"Mau apa Kau? Apa kau mau lemparan sepatu gratis dariku lagi?" tanya Hiyori begitu sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Urahara membalikkan badannya menghadap Hiyori. Hiyori duduk dibangku yang ada ditaman itu, menunggu Urahara menjawab pertanyaannya.

Urahara duduk bersimpuh didepan Hiyori. Digenggamnya tangan Hiyori yang sontak membuatnya terkejut. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, Urahara mulai membuka mulutnya.

"A-Aishiteru Hiyori "ucap Urahara lantang. Dengan wajah yg blushing

**_TBC_**


End file.
